Halo
|image = JUMP 2016 Halo.jpg |band = Beyoncé |dance = Halo |album = I Am... Sasha Fierce |released = November 18, 2008 |genre = Pop |label = Columbia |runtime = 3:44 |writer = |producer= }} Jasmine Thompson Cover " " is a song by Beyoncé. A cover by Jasmine Thompson was used for Delaney Taylor's "Halo" solo. Lyrics Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down And they didn't even put up a fight They didn't even make a sound I found a way to let you in But, I never really had a doubt Standing in the light of your halo I got my angel now It's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin' It's the risk that I'm taking I ain't never gonna shut you out! Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby, I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can feel your halo Pray it won't fade away I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh ooh... Hit me like a ray of sun Burning through my darkest night You're the only one that I want Think I'm addicted to your light I swore I'd never fall again But this don't even feel like falling Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again And it's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin' It's the risk that I'm taking I'm never gonna shut you out! Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby, I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can feel your halo Pray it won't fade away I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh ooh... I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh ooh... Halo, ooh ooh... Halo, ooh ooh, oh... Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby, I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can feel your halo Pray it won't fade away I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh oh... I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh oh... Results Video Gallery JUMP Las Vegas 2016 Category:Delaney Solo Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:2016 Solo Songs Category:Lyrical Category:JUMP Las Vegas 2016